


To Me, You are Perfect

by wincestpie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestpie/pseuds/wincestpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki has everything - money, looks, charm - and a smartass step-brother, Jensen Ackles. Being the most popular guy in school can be tough, especially when you're caught in the middle of all the drama. But, it does have it's perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Me, You are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for the terrible summary, I just didn't know what to say. This is the first complete fic I've ever posted, but it is pretty short. I wanted to make it over 10,000 words, but I only managed to get above 9,000. I wrote this in two days, so it isn't one of my better works, but I just wanted to post something for you guys. This is based on the movie 'Clueless', I did alter a few aspects to make it easier to write though. I know the ending is a bit rushed, so I'm debating redoing this one sometime later on. Let me know what you think! Criticism is appreciated too :) There's always room for improvement.

“Poppa!” Jared calls out for his step-father, Alan Ackles – the best litigator in all of Beverly Hills, getting paid five hundred dollars by the hour. The best thing about being a litigator is that everyone is scared of Alan, even the maid, Ms. Ferris, is terrified of him – much to Jared’s amusement.

The sound of Alan Ackles grunting in response can be heard from the kitchen. “In here, Jared!” He mutters, looking over at his step-son who is dressed in the mandatory uniform for Forester Collegiate – which consists of a white button-up dress shirt, a green and gold tie, and a pair of black jeans. “Have you seen my briefcase?”

Jared smiles brightly and proudly. “It’s in your office, Poppa.” He certainly didn’t bother trying to hide his flamboyance, even in front of his strict, hard-headed step-father. “Where you always leave it.”

Alan grumbles under his breath, probably uttering a few curses while he’s at it. “That reminds me, Jensen is in town. He’ll be staying with us.” He adds – Jensen is Alan’s son, and Jared’s step-brother. Jared hates his guts, since Jensen is a smartass and constantly teases Jared.

As expected, Jared huffs in annoyance. “Why? Doesn’t he have anything better to do with his life than visit us?” Jensen was currently enrolled at Teague University, in his third year studying Law, planning to become a litigator just like his father.

“For Christ’s sake, Jared. He’s coming and that’s final.” Alan repeats, storming off to his office, checking under his desk for his briefcase, quickly loading it up with folders and forms. 

Jared sneers, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, stuffing it in to his designer bag. “I’ll see you when you get home from work, love ya Pops.” He mutters, huffing as he tries to get the hair out of his eyes.

Alan calls out as Jared heads out of the house. “Love you too---“ He manages to get out before he gets cut off by the loud slam of the front door, once again grumbling to himself.

For his seventeenth birthday, Alan had bought Jared a new car – a red 2013 Corvette Stingray, which Jared was rather proud of, even if the model was two years old. Chad Michael Murray, Jared’s best friend, was also from one of the richest families in Beverly Hills, but his parents had refused to buy him a car until he got his driver’s license – so he bummed rides off of Jared every morning. “Man, I still don’t know how you convinced Alan to buy you this, when you don’t even have a license.” Chad complained as he slipped into the passenger seat.

Jared snickered. “Because I’m Alan’s step-son, he’s supposed to buy my affection.” He replies, as if it should have been obvious to Chad. Jared steps on the gas, letting his car go a little over the speed limit.

“Jesus fucking Christ…” Chad whispers under his breath. “How have you not been pulled over?” He asks, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Oh, I have.” Jared nods his head, smirking slightly before finishing his last sentence. “Lucky for me, I have a skilled mouth.” He shrugs his shoulders.

Chad rolls his eyes and makes a quick sound of disgust. “Fuck, man. I hope you mean you’re good at talking your way out of things.”

Jared exhales contentedly. “Nope!” He laughs, pulling into the parking lot of Forester Colligate, taking up two parking spots – as per usual. “So, Alan told me Jensen is back in town.”

“Well, that sucks.” Chad laughs, loosening the tie on his uniform. “I still don’t know how you’ve put up with him all these years.” He says before hearing his iPhone ding. “Shit, I’ve barely set foot on school property and Sophia is already bombarding me with text messages.”

“C’mon, Chad. She’s too good for you, you shouldn’t even be complaining.” Jared responds, swinging his bag over his shoulder, heading towards his first class – debate with Mr. Morgan. “I really fucking hope that Morgan isn’t on my case for being late again.” He mumbles, looking down at his Rolex.

Chad shrugs. “Whatever, bitch. I’ll be seeing you at lunch, okay? I’ve got some lip-locking to take care of.” He grins, walking backwards as he waves goodbye to Jared.

Sometimes Jared is jealous – he wants a relationship too, but it isn’t exactly easy finding another gay guy in a school like Forester. All these rich entitled kids seem to be straight. Besides, Jared’s only come out to Chad, Sophia, and his family.

Jared hesitantly walks into the debate classroom, feeling his stomach build up with nervousness as he makes eye contact with Mr. Morgan. “Late again, Padalecki?” He asks in a gruff voice, eyeing Jared the entire time he makes his way to his seat.

“Sorry, Mr. Morgan. My step-brother is back in town, so we had to pick him up from the airport.” Jared lies smoothly – or at least, he thought it was smooth. He turns back to smile at Genevieve Cortese, one of the richest girls in school – who in addition, is one of Jared’s closest friends.

Mr. Morgan nods his head. “I expect a note on my desk tomorrow morning. Did you finish up the homework?” He questions, cocking an eyebrow as he leans against his desk.

Jared smiles proudly. “Yeah, I did.” He reaches in his back and hands Mr. Morgan a crumpled piece of lined paper. He knew Mr. Morgan would probably deduct points due to that fact, but he honestly didn’t care – he’d be able to sweet talk his way into getting a better grade.

Mr. Morgan just scoffs at the sheet, setting it on his desk. “Okay, class. I’ll be handing out your mid-term reports.” He grabs a freshly printed stack of paper, setting two of the sheets down on Jared’s desk.

Jared picks up the papers, smiling contentedly at the warmth from the pages. “Oh, I just love when they’re still warm from the printer.” He whispers to Genevieve, who hums in agreement. 

“Say, Jare. What are you doing Friday? I’m having a party, and I’d like if you could make it.” Genevieve suggests, knowing that Jared will accept her invitation – Jared could never say no to a party.

Jared winks at her. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He replies, finally turning over his mid-term report, his smile fading as he reads the mark. As soon as lunch arrives, Jared finds Chad. “I can’t believe Morgan gave me 46% - doesn’t he know who I am?” He scoffs.

“What did you expect? You never do any work.” Chad chuckles, looking around the cafeteria for Sophia. “Besides, Morgan is an unhappy, unmarried middle-aged man. Can’t blame him for being a hard-head.”

Jared’s eyes light up at that. “Say! There’s an idea – what if we try and set Morgan up with someone? Maybe he wouldn’t be such an asshole then.” He laughs. 

Chad cocks an eyebrow. “Good luck, Jare. Who would you even set him up with?” He questions, being a bit hesitant about the idea of Jared playing matchmaker.

Jared furrows his brows as he contemplates his options. “What about Ms. Smith? She’s nice, pretty, sophisticated, and most importantly – she’s single.” He nods his head, content with his decision.

“Whatever, Jaybird. This is your little game, and I’ll have no part in it.” Chad mutters, stepping over to the table Sophia is seated at, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Sophia smiles and kisses his cheek. “Hey, Sweetie. What’s going on?” She asks, making room for Jared who sits down across from them. 

Chad rolls his eyes. “Einstein here thinks it would be a good idea to set up Morgan and Ms. Smith.” He chuckles, taking a bit of his ham sandwich.

“Good idea! Maybe Morgan would lighten up and be a little less harsh with his grades.” Sophia smiles, her eyes just as bright as Jared’s were when he came up with the idea.

“Shit, you actually agree with him?” Chad whines, looking shocked that his girlfriend would actually agree to something like this. 

Sophia nods her head. “Totally! It’s a great idea, Jare. Why don’t you buy some roses and leave them in her mailbox.” She suggests, giggling at the idea.

“Chad! Your girlfriend is a genius.” Jared responds, fist-bumping Sophia. He really liked Sophia – he had become her friend long before Chad and Sophia had started dating, and he really felt like he could trust her with anything.

Sophia exhaled softly. “See, Chad? Someone thinks my ideas aren’t half bad.” She tosses her straw at Chad’s nose.

After the school day ends, Chad hitches a ride with Sophia, leaving Jared to head on right home after the classes. He parks his car in the garage and notes the 1967 Impala SS, rolling his eyes at the confirmation that Jensen is once again staying with them. He walks in and heads to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Arizona Iced Tea. 

“Wow, I didn’t think you actually drank anything that was under seven dollars.” Jensen comments as he leans against the doorframe, gesturing at the bottle in Jared’s hands.

Jared scoffed quietly. “And I didn’t realize socks and sandals are suddenly trendy.” He sticks his tongue out at his step-brother before taking a sip of his Iced Tea.

Jensen moves over and tickles Jared’s sides. “Ooh, you’re filling out there.” He grins, snatching the bottle from Jared’s grasp, taking a rather large swig.

“Asshole.” Jared sneers, leaning against the counter, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt. “Why do you insist on ruining my life? Alan and I do fine without you – in fact, I think he likes me better.”

Jensen’s eyes flicker down to Jared’s hands before looking out the window. “Yeah, well, he’s just doing some charity work – don’t feel too special.” He teases, setting the bottle back down on the counter.

Jared groans, running a hand through his hair before making his way to the living room. “Why aren’t you at your apartment? I thought you had a girlfriend or something, what happened with that. She finally dump you?”

“Nah. I don’t get dumped, Kristen and I just decided we wanted to see other people.” Jensen shrugs his shoulders, shoving his hands in his pockets, following after Jared and sitting down on the couch next to him. 

“Good for her. I was wondering when she’d realize she was dating a dumbass.” Jared mutters, grabbing the remote, flipping through the channels until he landed on Mob Wives. 

Jensen looks at the screen for a moment and cocks an eyebrow. “Why do you watch this reality tv shit?” He groans, leaning his head back against the couch.

“It’s entertaining.” Jared replies simply, focusing his eyes onto the television, trying to ignore the feeling of Jensen’s eyes on him. “Can’t you just go hide out in your old room or something? You’re messing with my daily routine.” 

Jensen huffs, chuckling deep in his throat. “That’s right – I forgot you were so OCD about shit like this.” He mumbles, closing his eyes, not budging at all. “Until Dad kicks me out, I’m not moving.”

Ms. Ferris walks into the room. “Dinner is ready, you two.” She announces, skittering away when she hears Alan Ackles’ voice below from the dining room.

“Jared! Jensen! Get your lazy asses in here.” He calls out, already digging into the meal of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

Both Jared and Jensen race to the dining room, Jared taking his usual seat to the right from Alan, and Jensen next to Jared. “So, Dad – I was thinking, would it be okay if I moved back in? Teague isn’t that far away, and Kristen is moving out, so I’d have to pay full rent or find a new roommate, which I don’t really want to do.” Jensen explains.

Alan nods his head. “Yeah, of course.” He turns to Jared, whose jaw was dropped in shock. “Jared, how was school? Did you get your mid-term report yet?”

Jared shakes his head quickly, and Jensen narrows his eyes. “No, Poppa. I haven’t.” He mumbles with a smile. “It’s not ready yet – Mr. Morgan said he just needs to grade a few more assignments.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Sure…” He mutters under his breath, taking a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth. Jared turns to Jensen and frowns.

“Well, that’s good. You’ll let me know once you get it, right?” Alan asks casually, taking a sip of the red wine that Jensen had brought as a gift.

“’Course.” Jared taps his fingers against the mahogany of the table, his iPhone suddenly chiming. He quickly takes it out of his pocket and answers. “Sophia, hey.” Jared excuses himself from the table and goes in the next room to talk with Sophia about their little matchmaking arrangement.

Alan looks up at his green-eyed son, who was watching as Jared left. “Something bothering you?” He asks with concern, setting his wine glass down.

Jensen shrugs his shoulders. “Not really – just thinking.” He answers with a weak, reassuring smile, quickly finishing up his meal before bringing his dishes to the sink and heading up to his old bedroom, deciding to give Jared some space.

Jared walks back in the room once he finishes up. “Where’d Jensen go?” He asks, sitting back down to finish the rest of the meatloaf on his plate.

“I think he went to go finish unpacking his bags.” Alan replies, knowing that something was up with Jensen – but it wasn’t his business, nor was it Jared’s.

Jared shrugs and accepts the answer, once again bringing the topic around to school – and his and Sophia’s plans for Mr. Morgan and Ms. Smith. 

Meanwhile, Jensen was laying down on his bed, which still had his old batman bed sheets spread out, listening to the soft hum of Led Zeppelin playing on his iPod. He stared up at the ceiling and exhaled heavily, beginning to regret the decision of coming back – but he just couldn’t stay away.

**********

The next day, Sophia had picked up a bouquet of pink carnations on the way to school, and Jared wrote up a quick note. “As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words…” He muttered as he finished scribbling out on the card.

“Say, that’s real nice – who wrote that?” Sophia questions with a smile, taking the card and slipping it in Ms. Smith’s mailbox.

“Cliff’s Notes.” Jared replies with a shrug, hurriedly exiting the office with Sophia and bumping into Riley Smith on the way out, who had just been talking with Ms. Smith – and yes, they share a last name, but no they aren’t related.

Riley quickly apologizes, and Chad manages to distract her from the collision while Jared and Sophia rush as far away from the office as possible, laughing once they find a secluded area in the school. “Well, I think that went well.” Sophia announces with a grin.

Jared nods and pats Sophia’s back before heading off to his debate classroom, taking his usual seat in front of Genevieve. “Mr. Padalecki – late yet again.” Mr. Morgan grumbles in his usual gruff voice.

“I know, Mr. Morgan. I’m really sorry,” Jared begins, still a bit breathless from all the running. “You know, Ms. Smith was right about you.” 

Mr. Morgan cocks a brow. “What do you mean by that?” He asks, quickly looking back down to the papers he had been grading.

“I mean she said you’re the only sensible person around.” Jared answers with a smirk, and based on Mr. Morgan’s pleased reaction – his plan was working rather well.

After school that day, Jared had received a ticket for speeding – yet again, only this time he wasn’t able to blow his way out of it. He made his way back home, stumbling around in a rather depressing manner, only to hear Alan’s voice calling for him. “Jared! Jared! Get in here!” He demands.

Jared walks into the office, looking down at his feet. “What is it, Poppa?” He asks in his sweetest voice, moving his hands behind his back to cross his fingers hopefully.

“I just got off the phone – what’s this about you getting a ticket?” Alan growls, standing up, all intimidating, causing Jared to feel as if though he weren’t such a giant.

Jared shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. “I can explain, Pop. I was just a little bit over the limit – but really, it’s all good.” He chuckles nervously.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Jared. I’m not letting you set foot in that car again until you get your license. From now on, Jensen’s going to drive you around, okay?” Alan grabs Jared’s school bag, fumbling around to find his keys, confiscating them.

Jared pouts. “Poppa! Jensen would never agree to that – he hates me.” He mutters, crossing his arms as he continues to protest.

Alan raised his eyebrows. “You think so? Well, I’ve already talked to him – and he’s agreed. Now go apologize to your brother for causing him this inconvenience.”

Begrudgingly, Jared makes his way to the poolside, where Jensen was swimming around, a smirk on his lips as he sees Jared approach him. “Well, now. To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asks playfully.

“You asshole, what kind of tricks do you have up your sleeve?” Jared huffs, standing close to the edge of the pool, watching as Jensen swims closer.

“Nothing, nothing – can’t I just be nice to my little bro?” Jensen questions, a grin spread across his face.

Jared sneered. “Shitface – I’m not your little brother.” He muttered, crossing his arms. “Now, tell me. What’s in this for you?”

Jensen laughed. “That’s for me to know, and well… For you to think about.” He splashes some water at Jared, soaking him in the process.

“Asshole!” Jared calls out, storming back into the house, going to his room to change his clothes, slipping into a pair of sweats and a loose white tee shirt. He makes his way back down to the kitchen and grabs a tub of cookie dough ice cream from the freezer, eating right from the tub.

Ms. Ferris walks into the kitchen, as she had just finished cleaning up the dining room. “Is everything okay, Jared?” She asked with concern, noticing he seemed upset about something.

Jared nodded his head. “Yeah… It’s just Jensen is a jerk.” He mutters angrily, shoving more ice cream into his mouth.

Ms. Ferris chuckles quietly when Jared gets a brain freeze. “Oh, Jared. Jensen doesn’t hate you – besides, most step-siblings bicker, it’s only normal.”

“I guess…” Jared exhales slowly, looking back to Ms. Ferris – she had always been so kind to him, acting as a mother figure since Jared’s mother had died when he was a little boy.

“Don’t let it get you down.” Ms. Ferris replies, grabbing a can of maraschino cherries. “What do you say I make you a Sundae?” 

Jared smiles at that. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

**********

The next day, Jensen had to drive Jared to school – causing the entire car ride there to be rather awkward, as Jared was still mad about the previous night. “Are you gonna talk to me?” Jensen finally breaks the silence.

Jared shrugs his shoulders. “Are you gonna be nice?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest, fiddling with the material of his green sweater.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Jared. You know I’m just messing with you.” He says with a genuine smile, looking over at his step-brother.

Even though Jared was still a bit hurt, he couldn’t help but ease up when he saw Jensen’s smile. “Fine… You’re still a jerk though.” He says with a slight smirk.

“That’s the way it should be.” Jensen adds, patting Jared’s thigh comfortingly before placing his hand back on the wheel. “So, how are things going at school?”

Jared shrugs his shoulders. “Pretty good – Sophia and I are trying to set up Mr. Morgan and Ms. Smith.” He adds with a proud smile.

Jensen cocks a brow. “That so?” He chuckles. “I’m sure that benefits you much more than it is benefitting them.” He comments with a slight grin.

“Both.” Jared responds. “They’re finding love and I’m getting a higher grade – best of both worlds, you know?”

“Whatever floats your boat.” Jensen pulls up into the school parking lot. “Have a good day, kiddo. Text me whenever you’re done here.” He says, handing Jared his bag as he watches his younger step-brother head out.

Jared gives Jensen a quick wave of the hand. “Yeah, yeah.” He mumbles, going off to find Chad. 

Chad was standing in the courtyard with Sophia and some redhead girl that Jared’s never seen before. “Jared!” Chad calls out, waiting for Jared to walk up to the small crowd. Once Jared had arrived, Sophia smiles brightly. “This is Danneel, she’s new here.” 

Jared nods his head and smiles at her. “Nice to meet you – I’m Jared.” He extends his hand, firmly shaking Danneel’s hand, letting his arm drop to the side again after a moment.

“Sweet! I’ve never had a gay friend before.” Danneel announces with a giggle – Chad, Sophia, and Jared all drop their jaws.

“How did you---“ Jared stutters, suddenly feeling a rush of anxiety crash over him, his eyes flickering back to Sophia who was giving him as look as if to say: We didn’t tell her!

Danneel hums softly. “Just can – but don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” She promises with a wink, and something about that comforts Jared – Danneel doesn’t seem like the type of person to stab him in the back.

“Thanks.” Jared replies with a warming smile. “Welcome to Forester High.” He quickly changes to topic from him to the school, and Sophia takes the hint.

“Yeah! You should totally hang out with our crowd – after all, we are the cool kids.” Sophia giggles, even though, they were the popular crowd, which was weird considering there weren’t many of them.

Danneel laughed in return and gasped softly as she collided into Riley Smith. “Sorry!” He mumbles, his eyes widening as he seems to be taken aback by Danneel.

“It’s alright.” Danneel says sweetly, her eyes nearly as bright as Riley’s, but Jared quickly pulls her away. “What was that for?”

“You don’t want to hang out with Riley – trust me, he’s a loser.” Jared scoffs quietly, shoving his hands back in his pockets once Riley and Danneel were at a safe distance from each other.

Danneel looked a bit disappointed. “Oh? How so?” She questions softly, looking back at the blue-eyed blonde.

“Well for one thing, he’s higher than mount Everest.” Chad jokes, even though his statement was true in a way. “That, and I think he’s been held back a few years – he’s got brains the size of a walnut.”

“Oh.” Danneel responds, nodding slowly before turning back to Jared with a slight smile. “So, who was that guy that dropped you off? Your boyfriend?”

Jared nearly choked on his own spit. “Jensen!? Fuck, no – I mean, he’s my step-brother.” He explained, laughing nervously.

Chad snickered to himself. “You okay there, Jare?” He teased, nudging his floppy-haired friend.

“Shuddap.” Jared grumbled, huffing quietly as he looked back to Sophia who was laughing along with the rest of them. “You betray me, Sophia.” He said over-dramatically.

Sophia hummed softly. “Lighten up, Jare – Jensen isn’t too bad on the eyes, we can see why you like him so much.” She continues to tease him.

“Danni, get out while you can – these guys are assholes.” Jared laughs, before noticing Mr. Morgan and Ms. Smith walking together. “Shit! Sophia, look over there.” He gestures to the two teachers.

“It worked!” Sophia squealed before filling Danni in on their little game. Chad just rolled his eyes and walked with Jared to debate class before heading to his class across the hall from Jared’s.

Later that evening, Jensen arrives at the school to pick up Jared – who also had Sophia, Danneel, and Genevieve tagging along with him. Jensen raised an eyebrow, leaning over to whisper in Jared’s ear as the girls got in the car. “You sure you’re gay? Or is that just an excuse to bring home all these girls?” He teased Jared.

Jared rolled his eyes and parted his lips to speak up, but Danneel chirped up before he got the chance. “No way! You have a ’67 Impala!” She muses, looking around the car with an excited grin.

Jensen looked back to Danneel. “Jay – who’s your new friend?” He asks with a sly smirk, and Jared just scoffed.

“Danni, this is Jensen. Jensen, this is Danni.” Jared introduced them quickly before whispering to Jensen once again. “And don’t even think about getting your grubby hooks into her – she’s too good for you.”

Luckily, Genevieve had caught Danneel up in a conversation – Jared didn’t really know how to describe it, or why he felt this way, but he really didn’t want Danni and Jensen to have something go on between them. “Do I detect a bit of jealously?” Jensen teases.

Jared immediately turns towards Jensen, a blush creeping upon his cheeks. “You little fucker – that’s just sick!” He snaps, but keeps his voice low enough that the girls in the back seat didn’t hear him.

“I meant, are you jealous that I’d try to snatch away one of your friends.” Jensen clarifies what he had asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking when he realized how Jared had interpreted it. “What did you think I meant?” He asks playfully.

Jared rolls his eyes. “Nothing – just, nevermind.” He mutters, turning to start up a conversation with Sophia, Danneel, and Genevieve. 

**********

The next day at school, Jared and Danneel are walking to debate class together which Danneel had switched into so that they could have more classes together. Much to Jared’s dismay, they bump into Riley Smith – Again. “Hey, Jared, Danni.” He says with a bright smile. “Are you going to Genevieve’s party tonight?”

Jared cocks a brow – he didn’t realize that Genevieve would be inviting guys like Riley, but then again, there are people from all cliques at these kind of parties. “Yeah, of course. Right, Danni?” He asks, turning back to his friend who was gazing at Riley like a love-sick puppy.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Danneel giggles and goes off with Riley, not even giving Jared enough time to blink before it happens.

Jared storms off to the hallway just outside of Chad’s math class, leaning against the doorframe as he motions his friend over. “Dude – what the hell, why aren’t you in class?” Chad asks, looking annoyed as the teacher gives him a death glare.

“Well, I was on my way to class but then Danni and I bumped into Riley – and before I knew it, they were off gallivanting together.” Jared grumbles, crossing his arms. “I can’t believe it, doesn’t she want to fit in? I mean, we clearly warned her about him.”

Chad shrugged his shoulders. “Jare, you can’t force people to be who you want them to be, you’ve got to let them be their own person.” He says, a bit of a smile forming on his lips.

“Fuck you, Chad. This is no time to get all philosophical on me. I’m in a serious crisis!” Jared furrows his brows in frustration. “I think they’re even planning to go to Gen’s party together – that’s practically social suicide.”

Chad snickers quietly. “Yeah, whatever. Speaking of the party – who are you going with?” He questions, trying to end Jared’s rant before he gets too carried away.

Jared scoffs. “Shit! I don’t even have a date. Here I was being all considerate to those in need, and now I’m dateless.”

“Well, it’s not like there’s any gay guys in school, so why don’t you just be Gen’s date? I’m sure she’d be cool with that.” Chad suggests, looking back in his math class to wave at Genevieve who was already looking, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Jared nods his head slowly, giving Genevieve a quick smile before turning back to Chad. “Yeah, Gen’s nice – it’s just, I was gonna go with Danni now, because she knows I’m gay.”

Chad pats Jared’s shoulder. “Relax, J-Dog. I’m pretty sure everyone knows you’re gay.” He teases, nudging Jared’s side before he walks back in his class, not even giving Jared enough time to come up with a good rebuttal.

**********

The last thing that Jared wants is for Jensen to drive him to this party, if Jensen would even let him go – so he ends up catching a ride with Sophia and Chad, who were bickering nearly the entire time.

Once they arrive the party, Jared makes his way out of the car in a hurry, trying to find Danneel, only to be stopped by Genevieve. “Hey, Gen. Have you seen Danni anywhere?” He asks, casually slipping his arm around her waist. 

“No, Jare. I haven’t – maybe she just isn’t here yet.” Genevieve suggests, cozying on up to Jared, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jared rolls his eyes, deciding to give up on trying to intervene between Danneel and Riley – it was taking away from his own free time. “Oh, well.” He glances down at Genevieve. “Want to dance?”

“I’d love to.” Genevieve replies, taking Jared’s hand as she leads him out to the dance floor, intertwining their fingers as they dance along to the loud music. 

About an hour later, Sophia’s voice could be heard screeching throughout the entire house. “Chad! What the hell are you doing!?” She demands, and Jared quickly makes his way out of the dance floor to see what’s going on between his friends.

“Relax, Soph. It’s no big deal!” Chad laughs nervously, glancing over at Jared who was already rolling his eyes at the blonde.

“Yes, it is! You buzzed your hair! And just before graduation!” Sophia screeches, snatching the beer bottle from Chad’s grasp. “See? That’s what you get for getting drunk stupid.”

Genevieve finally arrives the scene, glancing between Chad and Sophia. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?” She asks with concern.

Sophia scoffs quietly, her hands on her hips. “Oh, nothing. Nothing other than the fact that my boyfriend is a useless piece of shit.” She hisses, turning to Jared. “I’m sorry, Jare. I don’t think I’ll be able to drive you home after all, think you can hitch a ride with someone else?”

“I can give him a ride home.” Genevieve suggests, smiling up at the tall hazel-eyed boy. 

“Are you sure, Gen? I don’t want to be any inconvenience.” Jared says, finding a bit odd that she’d be the one to offer considering the party was at her house.

Genevieve nods her head. “Of course! I’ll just tell Misha to make sure everything is fine here. Besides, it’s not like you live too far away or anything.”

“If you’re sure – I should probably be getting back now anyways. Otherwise Jensen is going to suspect where I’ve been all night and tell Alan.” Jared grumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets as he heads out of the house with Genevieve, going to her car.

The car ride was going rather smoothly, Genevieve didn’t make Jared feel like he was being a burden at all. “You know, you’re a really great girl, Gen. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He says with a soft and kind smile.

“Really, Jare? You meant it?” Genevieve asks, turning to look at Jared, a blush creeping upon her cheeks once again.

“Yeah, I do.” Jared nods his head. “Speaking of which, there’s something that I’ve been wanting to tell you for quite some time now, I just- I haven’t found the right moment yet.”

Genevieve turned her car and parked in an empty parking lot, turning to Jared with the brightest of smiles. “I knew it! I knew it!” She squeals happily.

“Shit, Gen. Is it really that obvious?” Jared asks with a slight scoff, leaning back against the car seat in defeat. “Damn, I knew Chad wouldn’t have lied to me about something like that.”

“It’s okay, Jare… Because – I like you too. I was worried that maybe I’d been a bit too obvious about it.” Genevieve whispers, slowly unbuckling and climbing over onto Jared’s lap.

Jared’s eyes widen, his hands immediately going to Genevieve’s sides. “Woah, woah – wait, what the hell are you doing, Gen?” He asks, squirming around awkwardly as he tries to move her back to her own seat.

Genevieve giggles and brushes her lips against his jaw line. “What do you think I’m doing… I’ve noticed you flirting with me all year, I’m just giving you what you want.” She whispers.

“Gen, Gen. No!” Jared finally gets her to stop, his hands holding her back as she gives him a look of complete and utter confusion. “I haven’t been flirting with you – I’m gay!”

Genevieve’s expression turns into shock. “What!? You’re gay!?” She screeches, immediately moving back to her own seat, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

“Yeah – I’m gay, like – really gay.” Jared mutters, a slight and nervous chuckle slipping past his lips.

Genevieve buries her face in her hands, groaning quietly. “Jared, get out of my car…” She whimpers, quickly reaching over to open the passenger seat door.

Jared scrambles out of the car, watching as Genevieve shuts the door behind him and speeds out of the parking lot, leaving Jared all alone. “Gen! Hey, Gen!” He tries to call out for her before her car was completely out of view. “Shit…” Jared mutters, pulling out his iPhone, hesitantly dialing Jensen’s number.

“Hey, kiddo. How’s the studying going?” Jensen asks, and Jared can practically hear the smirk on Jensen’s lips.

“Not good – I got fucking abandoned in the middle of a parking lot. Come pick me up?” He asks in the sweetest voice he could muster up. 

About ten minutes later, Jared was safe and sound in Jensen’s car, begrudgingly enduring Jensen’s lecturing about how he shouldn’t have gone to the party without permission. “So, Genevieve seriously just left you in the parking lot when you told her you’re gay?”

“Yup…” Jared exhales deeply, knowing that Jensen would have a field day with that bit of information. “Look, I know that you’re never going to let me forget that, but it’s not funny – I mean, what if she tells everyone?” His voice cracks, as the tears begin to well up in his eyes.

Jensen glances over to Jared, and feels a sharp pang of guilt in his stomach. “Jay… I don’t think Gen would do that, and even if she does – she’s not a true friend, and neither is anyone else who makes fun of you. There’s nothing wrong with being gay.”

Jared shrugs his shoulders. “I know, but – I don’t want to be made fun of everyday. You don’t have any idea how it feels to be called a faggot, or-or to be slammed into lockers every freakin’ second or to have pictures of you kissing another guy posted all over the school for the whole world to see…”

Jensen looks down as he remembers why they even moved to Beverly Hills in the first place – when Jared was in his freshman year back in Texas, he had been through extreme bullying and harassment. “That’s not going to happen again, Jay. And if it does – I’m going to kick ass.”

Jared smiled softly at that. “When it comes down to it, you can be really nice, you know that?” He says, snuggling up to his step-brother. “I love you, Jen.”

“You know something? I love you too.” Jensen whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Jared’s head – and it’s true, Jensen would never let anything happen to Jared.

**********

Jared had been dreading Monday, but the first thing Genevieve did when she saw him was apologize for how she had acted, and promised Jared that his secret was safe with her. That really made him feel better, and he headed to debate class with a smile on his face. “Class, I’d like to introduce a new student – Tom Welling.” Mr. Morgan announced, as a black-haired, blue-eyed hunk walked into the classroom. Jared swore he felt his heart stop. “You can take the empty seat next to Mr. Padalecki.” He added, gesturing to Jared.

Jared sucked in a breath as he watched Tom take the seat next to him, quickly averting his eyes back to the whiteboard, as he subtly nudged his pencil off of the desk. Tom picked up the pencil and handed it to Jared, just as he had planned. “Is this yours?” He asks with a smile.

There is no way that this guy would have gotten the pencil for Jared if he wasn’t gay. “Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.” Jared replies with a flirtatious smile.

Unfortunately, Mr. Morgan interrupted the little romance going on between the two men. “Jared, it’s time for you to present. Your task is to rebuttal Mr. Amell’s opinion that schools should enforce a vegetarian meal plan.”

Jared nods and makes his way up to the front of the class, keeping his eyes on Tom. “I strongly advise against that – there are many people who simply cannot get a healthy amount of protein without a constant supply of meat. Besides, who doesn’t like a nice, juicy sausage every once in a while?” He smirks.

Mr. Morgan clears his throat. “Well, I think we’ve heard enough from Mr. Padalecki. Would anyone else like to share their input?” He asks as Jared takes his seat.

Tom leans over to whisper in Jared’s ear. “For what it’s worth – I thought you had a good argument.” He grins, pulling back somewhat. Jared feels the heat rise up to his cheeks, unable to control the smile that spreads across his lips. This was going to be a good day.

**********

The next few days end up going by rather well for Jared – he and Tom were already as close as best friends, and Tom even ended up agreeing to be Jared’s date for tonight’s dance. The doorbell rings, and Jared calls downstairs. “Poppa! Can you answer the door? I have to make him wait a few minutes!”

“Why would I do that? Just let the damn boy in before he freezes his ass off!” Alan grumbles, glancing back down to the book he had been reading.

Jared whines loudly. “Please! I don’t want to seem desperate.” He pouts, stomping his feet quietly. “Jensen, will you answer the door?”

Jensen rolls his eyes and pauses his video game, slowly making his way toward the door, opening it to find Tom waiting there. “Hey, you must be Jensen – Jared’s step-brother, right?” Tom greets the green-eyed blonde. “I’m Tom, Jared’s date for tonight.”

Jensen nods his head slowly. “Yeah, nice to meet you.” He grumbles, letting Tom in the house, his eyes flickering to look down at the wooden flooring.

Jared descends the staircase soon after, wearing a pair of beige jeans that hug his ass tightly, pairing it with a teal muscle shirt. “Hey, Tom.” He says, moving over to the other man. 

Jensen sucks in a breath when he sees what Jared is wearing , moving over to whisper in Alan’s ear. “Are you gonna let Jared go out like that?” He asks his father, his green eyes filled with nervousness.

“Jared, what are you wearing?” Alan interjects, watching as Jared turns around in surprise, his hazel eyes filled with curiosity.

“What do you mean, Poppa? Is there something wrong with my outfit?” Jared looks down at himself, shrugging his shoulders.

“I think you look great, Jare. C’mon, let’s get going.” Tom says, wrapping his arm around Jared as he leads him out of the house, kissing the side of his head.

Jensen clenches his jaw, slamming the door behind them. “I don’t like that guy – not one bit. Did you see the way he was eyeing up Jared? I’m going to fucking kill that worthless piece of shit if he touches a single hair on Jared’s head.” He growls.

“Jensen, if you’re so worried about Jared, why don’t you go to the party too? Check up on him and make sure this Tom kid doesn’t try anything.” Alan suggests, trying to hold back the smile that threatens to creep upon his lips as he watches Jensen pace around.

“Yeah?” Jensen perks up at that idea. “You really think that’d be okay?” He asks, grabbing his jacket, sliding it on. “Wouldn’t Jared be pissed?”

Alan clears his throat. “Jensen – Jared’s safety is in question here. Besides, you piss him off every day, what’s one more time?” He chuckles as Jensen glares at him.

“Whatever. See you later, Dad.” Jensen mutters before heading out of the house, speeding to the rec centre that Forester Colligate had reserved for this dance.

By the time Jensen arrives the dance, Jared and Tom were already out on the dance floor, practically grinding against each other. Jensen did his best to fight every urge in his entire body that was telling him to go over there and split the two up. Danneel walks up to Jensen with a smile across her lips. “Hey! You’re Jared’s step-brother, right? What are you doing here?” She asks.

“Oh, uh. Nothing – I just, just thought I’d check up on him.” Jensen stutters softly, a nervous chuckle slipping past his lips. “Say, would you like to dance with me?”

Danneel nodded her head excitedly. “I’ve been waiting for someone to ask me that all night!” She answers, leading Jensen out to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Tom had his hands all over Jared, holding him close against his body. “Jare, isn’t that your step-brother over there?” Tom asks, pulling Jared close as he lets his lips brush against Jared’s neck, making eye contact with Jensen the entire time.

Jared furrowed his brows and scoffed quietly. “What the fuck is he doing here?” He grumbled, a soft moan slipping past his lips, his eyelids becoming heavy.

“I don’t know, just forget about him Jared and have some fun with me.” Tom murmurs lowly, his hands moving to cup Jared’s ass, grinning as he watches Jensen’s eyes widen from across the room.

Within seconds, Jensen is practically ripping Tom off of Jared, snarling at the blue-eyed man, his fist clenched as he gets ready to throw a punch. “Get your hands off of Jared!” He hisses.

Jared quickly tries to pull Jensen away from Tom. “Jensen! Stop!” He demands, frowning as Jensen takes a couple steps back, his green eyes welling up as he stares at Jared.

“Do you really want this Jared!? You fucking want this loser touching you?” Jensen yells, his jaw clenched.

Jared gives Jensen a look of confusion. “Jensen, just get the hell out of here. I don’t even know what the hell you’re getting so upset about!”

Jensen doesn’t even look back as he pushes his way out of the crowd, storming off back to their house. Tom snickers quietly, moving his hands back to Jared’s waist. “Your step-brother is a fucking nut case.” He mutters.

Jared glances to Tom with furrowed grows, suddenly feeling guilt pooling in his stomach. “Don’t talk that way about him… I’m sure he’s just worried about me, that’s all.”

“Whatever.” Tom exhales softly, going back to dancing with Jared. Jared slowly looks over to see Chad and Sophia staring directly at him – and in that moment, he knows what they’re thinking.

**********

Jared didn’t get back until the next morning – but luckily it wasn’t a school night, so he was able to sleep in for most of the day. When he woke up and stumbled to the kitchen, Jensen was right there. “Jared… I want to apologize for last night. I don’t know what I was thinking – I guess I was just worried about you or something.” He explains softly.

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have gotten so mad at you, Jen. I’m sorry too.” Jared leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Jensen’s cheek.

Jensen looks down when he feels Jared’s lips against his cheek. “I just want you to be happy, Jared. You know that, right?” He asks in barely a whisper.

“I know. But don’t worry about it – Tom’s coming over tonight to hang out, so you might have a chance to redeem yourself then.” Jared says with a slight chuckle, leaning against the counter as he nibbles on a chocolate chip cookie that Ms. Ferris had made.

Jensen’s eyes dart back up, trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes. “Oh, that’s nice, but… I have to go to a study group tonight. I really wish I could stay though, Jay.”

“I’ll tell Tom that you apologized, don’t worry.” Jared murmurs, cleaning the crumbs off his shirt before heading up to his bedroom to get ready for tonight.

That night, Tom arrived at seven o’clock on the dot, just as he had promised. He and Jared go up to Jared’s bedroom to watch some movies together. Jared looks through his DVD’s and finally picks out his copy of Brokeback Mountain. “Dude, isn’t this a gay movie?” Tom asks with a slight chuckle.

Jared cocks a brow. “Dude, don’t you not care?” He snickers, laying down beside Tom on the bed, cuddling up to him ever so slightly. 

Tom looks rather awkward as they watch the movie together, keeping his hands to himself. “So, is your step-brother gay or something? That why you’re so accepting of all this homo stuff?” He asks casually.

“No… He’s not gay too. Just me.” Jared replies, not really catching the last part of Tom’s question. 

“Oh, it’s just I thought we were pulling a prank on him or something…” Tom mutters quietly, clearing his throat as Jared begins to plant a few gentle kisses on his shoulder. “You know what? I forgot that I actually have this thing that I need to go to…”

Jared looks back up to make eye contact with Tom. “What? Are you serious?” He asks, pouting his lip out a little. “C’mon, wouldn’t you rather have some fun with me?”

Tom chuckles airily, slowly getting up off the bed. “I’d love to, but I really can’t…” He explains softly, backing up towards the door. “I’ll see you Monday.”

Jared rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He grumbles watching as Tom leaves the house in a hurry, getting out his laptop to FaceTime Chad, who was with Sophia at that moment, filling them in on what just happened.

“Wait a second, Jare. You were trying to get Welling to fuck you?” Chad asks in a choked voice. “Shit – he’s straight, Jare! He thought that you were just trying to make Jensen jealous and wanted to help out. Fuck – I thought that too!”

Jared’s eyes widen. “What the fuck!? Are you fucking kidding me right now? He’s straight? I was just fucking kissing him and I even put on Brokeback fucking Mountain!” He groans loudly. “Why does everyone think I’m with Jensen? We’re step-brothers!”

“Well, you guys are really playful with each other, and if you’d take even two seconds to actually look at Jensen, you’d see that he really does like you, Jared.” Sophia explains in a soft voice. “I mean, I think he’s in love with you, Jare. Didn’t you see how he reacted at the dance last night?”

Jared shook his head quickly. “No, no. Jensen’s not in love with me – he’s not even gay.” He whispers, as if to convince himself more than to convince Chad and Sophia. “I-I gotta go.”

“Jare—“ Chad began before Jared ended the chat, tossing his laptop aside as he goes to cuddle up under his covers, thinking about Jensen. That look that Chad and Sophia gave him at the dance – that was because of Jensen, wasn’t it? Jared didn’t even mind, hell, he liked the idea of Jensen and him together, because – he thinks, he’s loved Jensen all along too.

**********

The next morning, Jared hardly even knew how to act around Jensen anymore – normally he would have said a snide comment or something along those lines, but he just couldn’t think of anything to say. “What’s wrong with you, got a cold or something?” Jensen asked, nudging Jared playfully as they sat down together.

“Yeah… Just not feeling that well I guess.” Jared murmurs quietly, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Jensen sat forward slightly. “Did Tom do something to upset you, Jay? Tell me because I’d kill him if he hurt you.” He says, moving his hand to gently caress Jared’s cheek.

“No, nothing like that…” Jared whispers, smiling softly at Jensen. “It’s just—“ He stops when he sees Danneel enter the room, immediately moving away from Jensen. “Hey, Danni.”

Danneel smiles softly at Jared, watching as Jensen excused himself and left the room. “So, Jare-bear. I heard what happened with you and Tom. You want to talk about it?” She asks, taking Jensen’s seat.

Jared shook his head. “Nah, not really. I’m not actually that upset.” He says, shrugging his shoulders. “So, what’s new with you?”

“Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you about the other night at the dance – you know, when Jensen danced with me.” Danneel begins, not noticing as Jared’s smile faded. “I think I like him, Jare. Do you think he’d go out with me?”

Jared exhaled quietly as he tried to think of a reply. “I-I really don’t know, Danni… I just don’t think you two would really mesh well together.”

Danneel narrowed her eyes. “What are you talking about?” She scoffs quietly, a look of realization spreading across her face. “Oh, I get it, you do like him, don’t you?” She mumbles, rolling her eyes. “So, you think that’d you and him would make a good couple? Jare – you’re a faggot.”

Jared’s eyes widened at her comment. “Danni… I think you should leave.” He whispers, looking away, trying to hold back his tears.

Danneel exhales and grabs her purse before heading out the door, leaving Jared scared and alone. He buries his face in his hands and sobs quietly, wishing that Jensen would come back, but he didn’t.

**********

The next two weeks, Jared had made it his goal to become a better person – he became more involved in charities, and volunteer work, wanting to leave his life as a spoiled rich kid in the past. He wanted to become the kind of person Jensen would be proud of, the kind of person he himself would be proud of.

Jared was at a skateboarding event, that was raising money for charity – and also where Riley was performing. Danneel was also there and made her way to Jared, a soft smile on her lips. “Jare… I wanted to apologize. I said some really rude things, and I don’t want you to think I meant it.”

“It’s fine, Danni. I shouldn’t have tried to come between you two – if you like Jensen, then I’ll be supportive of that.” Jared says softly, holding onto her hands gently.

“It was way out of line for me to even think about him in that way , besides—“ Danneel looks back to Riley, who was smiling at her. “I already had someone special, I just didn’t know it.” She gives Jared a quick hug before going off to meet Riley, holding his hand as they talked to Chad and Sophia.

When Chad notices Jared looking in his direction, he excuses himself from the conversation to go talk to his best friend. “Hey, Jare. What’s up?”

Jared shrugs his shoulders slightly. “Oh, nothing – just… You were right, about Jensen and I.” He nods his head slowly. “So, I’ve thought about it… and I’m gonna tell him how I feel, you know? I just don’t think I should hide, not from him.”

A wide grin spreads across Chad’s face. “Finally,” He exhales, patting Jared’s back. “It’s about time, man. Good luck.”

**********

After the event, Jared walked home, dragging his feet the entire way as he still didn’t know how to act around Jensen. He walked to find Jensen and one of Alan’s co-workers sorting through some papers at the kitchen table. Jared sat down next to Jensen. “Hey, can I help out with anything?” He asks.

Jensen nods his head. “Sure! You can organize all the papers here.” He says, handing Jared a thick stack of papers, a slight smile on his lips.

“Thanks.” Jared murmurs, beginning to look through the papers, a quiet giggle escaping his lips as Jensen judges him playfully.

Jensen leans over to whisper in his ear. “You look like a mop when you don’t style your hair.” He teases, watching with a grin as Jared sticks his tongue out at Jensen.

“Well, you look like Dad when you do all this work.” Jared mutters quietly, grabbing another stack of papers, beginning to feel a bit more comfortable around Jensen once again.

Jensen cocked a brow. “That’s not a bad thing… You’re gonna need to come up with better insults.” He laughs, wrapping his arm around Jared.

“I’m trying to do work here. Why don’t you kids take the flirting somewhere else?” The co-worker interjects, stopping Jared right in his tracks. “Wouldn’t you be better off at the mall? Freakin’ homo…” 

Jensen stood up and glared at the co-worker. “Get the fuck out of our house!” He yells, watching the co-worker, who was staring at Jensen with wide eyes, quickly scrambling up to the door.

Once the co-worker had left, Jensen turns around to find Jared, who had scampered up to sit on the staircase, crying softly. “This is so embarrassing, Jen… I don’t want you to see me like this…” He whispers.

Jensen walks up a few steps and sits down next to Jared. “Jay,” He whispers, holding Jared closely as he gently rubs Jared’s back to comfort him. “Don’t listen to what that asshole said, okay? You’re young, and handsome, and kind…” Jensen trails off quietly.

“You think I’m handsome?” Jared sniffles softly, a smile spreading across his lips as he looks at Jensen with hopeful eyes.

Jensen chuckles quietly. “You know you’re handsome, Jay.” He says in a hushed tone, kissing the top of Jared’s head. “Look, I get that I’m just your loser step-brother, but—“

“You’re not a loser, you’re a really great guy.” Jared comments, leaning back against Jensen, getting comfortable in Jensen’s strong arms.

Jensen smiles at that. “So, you don’t think I’m half bad after all?” He teases, slowly pulling Jared on his lap to further their contact.

“Well, you’re handsome, kind—“ Jared begins, but get interrupted by Jensen’s lips pressed against his own, slowly melting into the touch and returning the affectionate kiss. 

Jensen breaks the contact after a moment. “I love you, Jared. Hearing people treat you like that makes me so upset – you deserve better, you deserve the best.” 

“I think I already have the best.” Jared rests his forehead against Jensen’s, a contented sigh escaping his lips, initiating another small and sweet kiss. “I love you, Jensen.”


End file.
